


Helpless pt 2

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Chill with it Eliza, F/M, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multi, Now with approximately more sin, Poly A Ham, Safe Word Used, Top! Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:57:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex loves Eliza, he does.<br/>and he loves his top, Laurens too.</p><p> </p><p>But what happens when one of their sessions goes astray?</p><p>Everyone knows how to keep a sub in their place- but how do you remind a Top of theirs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander wasn't budging.

Laurens could feel Eliza eyeing him, trying to figure out what he was going to do next, but the truth was- even John didn't know. Alex was usually combative at first, stone-faced until he wasn't and that was the point where they always knew that he'd bow out soon. That he'd apologize and then accept the comfort that he'd earned.

According to Eliza, Alex had been pushing back all week. Refusing to eat or sleep, working himself to death again, except worse. Because this time, Alex had actually fallen behind. Eliza had been sick earlier that month and Alex had been attentive and careful, had spent every waking minute that he could take care of her. Even with his non-stop pace, there was only so much he could do, and for a man who was so used to being ahead, the stress was beginning to break him.

It had seemed simple when John had arrived, punish their boy until he felt like he deserved a rest. But Alex had been naked for almost an hour, and Alex hated being naked for this part, hated being exposed and vulnerable. When John had asked him to make his choice, to either rest at his feet or to accept twenty lashes with the belt, Alex had come back with the belt, lips set in a thin line. He'd even braced himself against the wall rather than lay across the bed, apparently unwilling to accept even that small bit of comfort. Noticing the defiance John had set out to try and put him in a better mindset to accept the punishment, had left him waiting there for far longer than usual before starting without warning. Where his voice usually wavered half way through, a good sign that John had picked a number significant enough but not too much, it had barely changed pitch on the fifteenth lash, even as his back and ass blossomed with red stripes.

Barely changed because Alex was too busy digging his teeth into his bottom lip, only letting go to count in a monotone voice. Out of the corner of his eye, John could see Eliza glancing between them, obviously worried. Especially when the twentieth blow had fallen, and John had asked if Alex was ready to apologize and lay down and the only response he'd received was a snarled 'I can sleep when I'm dead.'

Another Top might have continued to physically punish him, might have strapped his back until it was bloody or bruised, and the truth was, he knew Alex wouldn't complain. Wouldn't say Stop, Wouldn't cry out, would just continue to take it. It was exactly why they'd had to sit down in the beginning, had to draft out the boundaries that they did, because Alex would have rathered been put in a situation where he was unable to sit for a week than to safeword due to physical pain. No, the man wouldn't cry out, he'd just disappear into his head, the same way he did whenever he was uncomfortable.

John stared at the man in front of him, tempted to pace but unwilling to show that kind of emotion, not now, now when Alex needed him to be strong enough for the three of them. With a final glance at Eliza, John walked over to the bed and placed the belt down with intention, trying to not feel offended at the look of relief on her face. To not feel like she might think him a monster. John counted down from ten mentally, watching Alex's back as he tried to collect himself, unwilling to make a decision from an emotional place.

When he was done, John had his answer. He walked over to where the man was still resting on his forearms against the wall, "Up on the balls of your feet."

Alex did as he was told, raising himself up partially, gritting his teeth when John wove a hand in his hair to force him higher. John watched, giving one last tug before Alex finally was as high as he could go, arms no longer balancing him against the wall. Pleased with his handy work, John stepped back, glancing at Eliza before leaving the room, "Watch him, if his heels touch the ground, call for me."

It took John a moment to find what he was looking for in his backpack, a small plastic baggie shoved at the bottom. He stared at it for a moment, considering it before walking back into the spare bedroom where they usually punished Alex. Eliza was sitting on the desk again, watching him with curious eyes as he walked toward Alex once again.

"He kept his heels up?" The question was directed at Eliza who nodded.

John gave Alex a long look before nodding, "Alex, you have two choices. You can come down and apologize and we can all take a nap, or you can remain on your feet like that until you're ready to do so."

There was a twitch, but Alex didn't lower his heels to the ground, "Open your mouth, that's a boy," John finally removed the object from the bag, "Now, stick our your tongue. You know how this works, if you aren't ready to use your tongue wisely, you lose the privilege of controlling it at all."

A furrow formed in Alex's brow and John paused, waiting to see if the man would apologize, but in the end his sub stuck out his tongue as instructed. John pinched it between two fingers, clipping the clothespin to the end of it. The muscle twisted, but Alex didn't otherwise cry out, and John patted his cheek before stepping back.

"Two choices for your safe word. One, you can just drop your heels and keep them down. Two, you can grunt three times. Other than that- I expect you to stay up. You may brace yourself against the wall for support."

Alex's calves were already beginning to shake, probably from the exertion of having stayed up while John went in search of the clothespin. John perched himself next to Eliza, watching as the man in front of them struggled to stay up, lowering his heels for a split second before pushing himself back up forcefully. The third time that he did it, his heels briefly touched, and John could see the flinch in the man's face as he waited to be called out, before he finally shifted his position so that he could use the wall for support. The shake that had begun in his calves was working itself higher, but John was willing to wait him out, eyes glued to the trembling muscles.

When Alex's heels came down, and then went back up- only half as high as before, the shaking even more pronounced, it was Eliza who spoke, "Parchment. John- Parchment."

Startled, John glanced up and suddenly felt nauseous when he noticed the tear tracks down Alex's cheeks, the way it mixed with the saliva from his opened mouth. Eliza was glancing frantically between them again, watching John even as he walked forward, reaching out with one arm to catch the back of Alex's shoulders, "Come on, love, that's a boy. You can come down now, that's right- lean back against me."

Carefully he led the other man to the bed, pulling Alex to lay on the sheets even as John managed to get himself sitting, back against the headboard and legs out straight in front of him. Alex's head was in his lap when John reached down to stroke his face, "I'm going to remove the clothespin now, okay? Don't try and talk immediately."

Placing the clothespin back on the bed, John massaged the edges of Alexander's jaw, hoping to alleviate some of the stress there as he quietly spoke," I'm so sorry I didn't notice your face sooner. You're such a good boy, you're such a good sub."

There was a shift, and Laurens glanced up to see Eliza sitting at the foot of the bed, fingers ghosting along Alex's calves, her eyes trained on the twitching muscles. Laurens moved his hands so that they were running along Alex's shoulder and side now, trying to quiet the shaking, to comfort the man in his lap.

"Alex?" Laurens glanced up at the sound of Eliza's voice, the first time she'd spoken since safewording, "Alex? Would you like some water maybe? Or to the other bedroom?"

There was a nod, for which one, Laurens wasn't sure, but he watched as Eliza stood up, meeting her eye just before she left. Still murmuring quiet reassurances, he went to stand up, hand on Alex's shoulder when the man went to follow, "I'm going to carry you now. and unless you safe word, you're going to let me- okay?"

Alex only nodded, allowing himself to be scooped up bridal style into John's arms. The queasiness in John's stomach abated some when arm's came to loop around his neck, and John pressed a kiss into the mop of hair there even as he carried Alex into the bedroom. Eliza was already there, sitting in a similar manner that John had just minutes ago on the other bed, glass of water on the bedside table. Gently he sat Alex down, watching with a fond smile as the man nuzzled into Eliza's pajama covered legs, settling as Eliza stroked his hair gently. John sat on the edge of the bed, lighting running a hand down Alex's back as he watched the pair.

When Alex spoke, it was half mumbled into Eliza's thigh, and it was only when Eliza readjusted his head and asked that he repeat himself, that they could understand what he was saying, "Stop beating yourself up, John."

Laurens couldn't help but snort, fingers tensing against Alex's side,"That's rich coming from you. I should have noticed sooner. That's my job. To keep you safe."

"I didn't safeword," Alex mumbled, yawning, "I've just been.... I don't like falling behind. I worked so hard..."

John watched as Eliza cradled Alex's head, carefully helping him drink, "It was still my job to notice when you were too far gone. I know how stubborn you are."

Done with the water, Alex rolled onto his back, dislodging John from the bed in the process.He was apparently unashamed of his nudity, head tilted backward into Eliza's lap so that he could make eye contact with her as he spoke, "Eliza, if John doesn't stop- can you put him in timeout? See how he likes it."

Eliza's smile was fond, "How about we all try and rest now. We can talk about punishing Laurens later, okay?"

He might have protested, except Eliza was shifting, pulling Alex towards the middle of the bed as she did, giving a pointed look between him and the bed. With a sigh Laurens chewed on his bottom lip before climbing into bed so that he could spoon Alex, hiding his facial expression in the other man's shoulder as Eliza leaned down to pull the blanket up over all of them. 

Tomorrow they could have a conversation about boundaries and making sure he knew Alex's limits. For now, they could rest.


	2. Chapter 2

"John still needs to be punished," Alexander whined.

Eliza gave him a look before pinching his left nipple, and Alex bit his lip to keep himself still, to not pull against the hold in search of more stimulation,"Since when am I his Top? I'm not even your Top, last I checked."

The hand around his cock felt good, and Alex didn't respond in hopes that she would continue stroking him. John had been out of sorts for weeks, not quite avoiding the couple, but ignoring requests for playtime more often than not. The two times that he'd actually agreed to punish Alex, Alex had been forced to spend time gagged and in the corner. He'd given in out of boredom both times, not out of feeling settled. Eliza seemed to have noticed it too, if her prompting small play sessions like this meant anything.

It was different with her than with John, and while Alex was relieved to have a chance to scratch his itch outside of punishment, Eliza was usually too gentle to make a lasting impact. Whereas John had usually relied on physical punishment followed by corner time, his girlfriend's preferences didn't involve punishment at all. He might have worried that she was only doing this because she felt she had to, but she did seem genuinely fascinated by way that she could make his body react. Which was why her favorite play prompt was to ask him to strip and climb up on their small kitchen table.

Alex was brought back to the present by nails raking down his back, and this time when he whined it was more noise than words.

Eliza didn't sound amused when she spoke, "Alex, if you don't pay attention, then I'm just going to leave you like this while I make dinner."

The idea of being left nude kneeling on the kitchen as Eliza cooked was less of a threat than she probably realized, but only if she continued to pay attention to him throughout the process. Maybe even blindfold him so that he couldn't see when the touches were coming. Instead he nodded his understanding, shifting as he did so, knees falling open wider. Alex's cock jumped when Eliza took advantage of that by pinching at the sensitive inner thigh, the back of her hand brushing against his cock as she did.

There was a hint of awe in Eliza's voice this time, "You are.... so responsive."

Alex could have argued that anyone react this way if they'd been forced to kneel on a table for an hour, constantly being stroked or pinched or scratched, but instead he just moaned, "Please."

Nails were scratching along the sides of his cock, "Please what?"

"Want more," he said, attempting to thrust his hips to increase the sensation, whining when she answer his request by squeezing his balls.

The hands left him entirely, "Off the table. Go to the bedroom and wait for me there."

Alexander scrambled to climb off, gratefully taking Eliza's arm when in his excitement he almost fell. Once in the bedroom, he knelt on already sore knees in the middle of the room waiting for her to come in. She hadn't told him to kneel, but it felt like the best thing to do, especially once she came into the room and smiled at him. Eliza would never have John's easy dominance, but those smiles, the pride or interest in her voice, were validation enough in the mean time.

"Do you want to undress me, Alexander?"

Alex nodded, and Eliza sat on the side of the bed, offering him her left foot. He crawled forward to take it, propping her foot up on one of his knees as he untied to laces and pulled off her shoe, and then her sock, pressing a small series of kisses along the top until she moved that foot to offer him the other one. Once the process was repeated and both of her feet were free, he moved backward to allow her space to stand. When she did, he placed his hands on the top of her pants, glancing up for permission before leaning in to take the button in his mouth, pushing it free of its closure with his tongue before catching the zipper in his teeth and dragging it down. Eliza made a small, delighted noise at the act, and Alex hid a smile before pulling down her pants the rest of the way. Eliza steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as she stepped out of them, before settling on the bed again, and patting the space beside her.

He didn't need to be told twice, though he did hesitate once he was up there, unsure of what the dynamics were. With John, this would have been easy, to lay down or do what he was told, but Eliza had never been this in charge before. He didn't have long to wonder before there was a hand in his hair, pulling him up until the only option he had was to straddle her as their lips met. There was no play for dominance there, nor did Alex simply take what he was being offered as he did when John was there.

All thoughts of John fled as Eliza's free hand scratched down his back, and the only thing he could do was grind down, moaning into her mouth. When the hold in his hair loosened enough that he could move, he moved his head down to her neck, alternating between running his tongue along her collarbone and sucking. There'd be marks tomorrow, but what was the fun of having a girlfriend if he didn't get to walk around with knowledge of what was beneath her clothes, both her natural charms and the places where he had the pleasure of changing the terrain. 

"Alex," Eliza gasped, and Alex pulled back to listen, "Condom. Want you inside of me."

A final kiss at the base of her throat, and Alex opened the drawer to the bedside table, pulling out a condom wrapper. He could feel her eyes on him as he ripped it open carefully, moaning when one small hand reached up to take the condom from him as the other wrapped itself around his cock. Alex's head fell back as she rolled it on and once she was done, he moved backward so that he could hoist her knees up over his shoulders. Eliza made a pleased noise when instead of immediately sinking into her, Alex ran two fingers along her folds, collecting the wetness there before sucking on his fingers. He repeated this action once more, this time pausing to rub at her clit until her fingers were clutching the sheets. When he finally positioned himself so that his cock was at her opening, he looked up to make eye contact, laughing a breathy laugh when Eliza urged him forward with a thrust of her hips.

It felt amazing, the way she gripped him, and Alex gave an experimental thrust forward, before shifting again, Eliza's legs coming down to wrap around his waist as he braced with one hand against the headboard to increase the pace. The room was hot, the places where she was touching him felt like fire, and he moaned as she squeezed around him. Eventually it was too much, and he collapsed with a shudder, only rolling off when Eliza gently urged him to. 

There was a wet rag, gentle fingers pulling the condom off and then Eliza had settled on the bed again, her head resting against his chest as she wrapped herself around him. He hated that the rag reminded him of John, that his mind kept being pulled back there while in bed with his girlfriend, but then Eliza was speaking and he knew he wasn't the only one, "I am worried about John. He hasn't been himself."

Alex pressed a kiss into her hair, "I still think what he needs is a good punishment. Not because he did anything wrong, but because he thinks he has. I know I always feel better after my ass has been warmed."

Eliza nuzzled at his chest, "Yes, but that's because you're... you... And John's not a sub. Do you really think the same things would help him?"

He put an arm around her waist, squeezing slightly, "I think it'd be worth asking him, don't you think?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say a sin was requested but does it count as sin if there's no sex?


End file.
